This invention relates generally to necktie or cravat holders. More specifically it relates to display devices worn by a person.
It is well known that, in the past, numerous display devices for being worn by persons have been designed so as to be used particularly at conventions and the like where an organization name or symbol printed upon the device is displayed. Numerous other sash devices have been also designed so as to display the wearer's identification card or personal name so that the individual is thus recognized as an authorized member or person permitted entry and whose name is thus introduced to others.